Feliz cumpleaños
by KibaSakuLove
Summary: Hoy, 7 de julio, es el cumpleaños de Kiba y Sakura no sabe que regalarle, por eso ira con la mejor amiga de Kiba, Hinata, para que ella le aconseje... Solo que Sakura no esperaria nunca una respuesta asi.


-¿¡Qué!¿¡Esta nevando!-Preguntó, incredulo, un joven de 17 años de cabello castaño y marcas rojas en ambas mejillas, mirando por la ventana de su habitacion.

-¿Qué? Kiba, la fiebre te esta haciendo deli...-Se cortó en seco una pelirrosa, de ojos verde jade al ver por la ventana y comprobar que realmente estaba nevando.

-¿Qué decias, princesa?-Preguntó Kiba mirandola con una sonrisa y un ligero rubor en sus mejillas, producto de la fiebre.

-Que debes recostarte y descanzar aun no estas en condiciones de estar levantado, ni siquiera sabes que dia es hoy-Le respondió esta evadiendo su mirada y el hecho de que él solo tenia puestos sus pantalones, dejando asi, ver su tonificado cuerpo.

-Ok, pero, ¿Que día es hoy?-Respondió, ya acostado en su cama e ignorando el hecho de que hoy era su cumpleaños.

-Olvídalo-Se limitó a responder Sakura y arropandolo como a un niño pequeño y con una ligera sonrisa en los labios, le dijo-Solo descansa-Y dicho esto se dio media vuelta para irse de la habitación de chico.

-Ok, ¿No te quedarás?-Le preguntó un tanto triste Kiba.

-No, lo siento, despues vuelvo- Y dicho esto Sakura se fue. Al rato Kiba se durmió.

~.~.~.~.~

_Flashback_

_Viernes, 6 de julio._

_-¿Qué puedo regalarle a Kiba?-__Se preguntaba Sakura mientras se dirigia a la casa del ya mencionado al enterarse que estaba enfermo y que necesitaban que alguien lo cuidara, ya que, su hermana y su madre se encontraban en una mision, pero le aseguraron a Sakura que ellas estarían de vuelta para el cupleaños de Kiba.__-No se me ocurre nada, ¡Ya se! Le preguntaré a Hinata que es lo que a Kiba le gustarian que le regalen-_

_De repente, como si alguien la hubiera escuchado, apareció la peliazul. Sakura al darse cuenta de esto, la llamó __-¡Hinata!¡Hinata!-__Y salió corriendo hacia donde estaba la chica con una dulce sonrisa en su rostro y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas._

_-¿Qué sucede, Sakura?-__Preguntó inocentemente la ojiperla._

_-Necesito que me digas que es lo que mas desea Kiba, para regalarselo de cumpleaños-__Le contestó la pinkkett._

_Hinata se sorprendió y se ruborizó inmediantamente al recordar lo que mas anhelaba Kiba__-¿S-segura q-que qui-quieres saber?-__Le preguntó una tanto insegura._

_-Por suepuesto-__Le respondió sin entender porque Hinata había reaccionado así._

_-B-bueno, acercate-__Y dicho esto Hinata se lo susurró al oído._

_-¿¡Qué!- _

_Fin flashback_

~.~.~.~.~

A la noche

Estaban todos en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Kiba, por suerte él se había mejorado, un poco, pero estaba mejor. Lo suficiente como para poder disfrutar de su fiesta.

-Con qué a esto te referías con el "ni siquiera sabes que día es hoy"- Dijo el Inuzuka tomando otro sorbo de su vaso de sake.

-S-si-Respondió nerviosa Sakura, pero al darse cuenta de que Kiba estaba tomando, muy furiosa le dijo-¡Dame ese vaso!-

-¿Por qué?-Preguntó divertido.

-Aun estas en tratamiento, no puedes beber-

-¡Oh, vamos! Hagamos un permitido hoy, ¿Si?- Dijo con una cara de cachorro para ablandar el corazón de la roseta.

-No-Respondió fría.

-Oye, por cierto tu no me diste un regalo-Dijo evadiendo la respuesta de Sakura. Al Kiba decir eso la Haruno se ruborizó inmediatamente al recordar lo que Hinata le había dicho el día anterior.

-¿Te pasa algo? Estas sonrojada, ¿Te Habré Contagiado el resfrío?-Preguntó preocupado.

-N-no, no es nada, es solo que...-

-¿Es solo que...?-Preguntó incitandola a terminar su frase.

Sakura lo miró, Sonrojada, suspiró, tomó la cara de Kiba entre sus delicadas manos y lo besó. Él quedó en estado de shock por un momento, pero no tardó en corresponder, después de todo eso era lo que él mas deseaba y anhelaba en todo el mundo. Un beso de su amada Sakura.

Se separaron por falta de aire, Kiba sonrió, mirándola a los ojos y totalmente ruborizado le dijo

-Gracias-Y volvieron a besarse.


End file.
